A Wall Between Lovers
by dissonantDiva
Summary: "Between two lovers, there is a wall that seems as if it can never be breached. Will Korra and Asami find a way to break the wall and find true love, or will fate keep them apart forever?" A Korrasami story set in an alternate universe at Republic City High School, where Korra and Asami are roommates, and maybe something more.


_A/N: I originally posted this on my tumblr. This is probably the first fic I've written in about 5 years, though I used to be a somewhat prominent fanfiction author here. This is a new account, of course. My old one is gone. Enjoy!_

_Swish._

Korra fist-pumped as yet another basketball dropped effortlessly through the net. It was the first day of school and she was at basketball practice. Korra had only been accepted to the prestigious Republic City High School because of her considerable skills on the basketball court. She was originally from the Southern Water Tribe, and kids who were lucky enough to continue school were usually sent to a school in the Earth Kingdom or in Republic City, usually because of sports or good grades.

There was a large crowd of people scattered throughout the bleachers. Korra was unsure if this was normal or if people had come to see her - after all, she was the only girl on the coed team. She was also only one of two new people who had been accepted on the team. The other new player was a sturdy young man named Bolin, a first-year like herself. No one had been surprised when Bolin was accepted - his older brother, Mako, was one of the best players on the team.

The team captain was a tall but almost feminine young man named Tahno. His wavy dark hair curled over his face perfectly even though he was damp with sweat. He had a dedicated club of fangirls, though Korra didn't see why. He was attractive, sure, but he had a nasty personality. He was a great basketball player, and certainly deserved the title of captain, but he was disgustingly arrogant.

Tahno blew his whistle, and the team gathered around him quickly. "Alright, well, it wasn't as bad as I expected." He drawled. "But don't get your hopes up, we have a lot of work to do... Especially if we want the newbies to be adequate players by our first game." He sneered at Korra and Bolin, and Korra fumed.

"What do you mean, adequate?" Korra spat. "I didn't miss a single basket! Maybe you would've seen that if your hair wasn't in your eyes." Her teammates snickered, and Tahno's expression darkened.

"Ten laps around the court." He glared at her.

"But- " Korra protested.

"Fine, twenty laps."

Korra sighed, dropped her ball, and began jogging around the court. As she counted her laps, people slowly filed out of the gym. Soon, only two people were left - Tahno, and a beautiful girl with long, dark hair and light eyes. She was fiddling with her phone and occasionally scribbling in her notebook. Korra didn't realize she was staring until the girl's head snapped up and she looked Korra in the eyes. Korra looked away, blushing while the girl smiled. _Way to go, stupid! Staring right at her like that, she probably thinks I'm some sort of pervert..._ She was suddenly aware of her messy, frizzy hair and the sweat drenching the back of her teeshirt.

Korra finished her twentieth lap, watching the lines on the floor. She jogged over to Tahno, who stood up and smirked at her. "That's enough for today, Korra. This is Asami Sato. " The dark haired girl waved as she approached the basketball players. "Sato-san is the Student Council President, and she has some school matters to talk to you about... Our next practice is Wednesday. Be there on time, and bring a better attitude." He sauntered off before Korra could retort. Asami Sato smiled softly and held out her hand. Korra shook it, nervously.

"Uhm, hello, Miss Sato." She said as she let go of Asami's hand.

"There's no need to be so formal!" Asami replied. "Please, call me Asami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Korra. It's so rare that we get students from the Water Tribes."

"I'm glad to meet you, too." Korra grinned. "Republic City is definitely a new experience."

"In a good way, I hope!" Asami laughed. "Well, Korra, as I said, Water Tribe students are rare. You'll be staying in the dorm, of course, and normally students room with students of the same grade. But this year we have an odd number of first year girls, and seeing as you're new to Republic City, you'll need someone to show you the ropes." Asami smiled at Korra. "So I've decided to be your roommate!"

"Oh! That's really nice of you, but I'm sure I can handle it on my own. I don't want to cause any trouble." Korra looked away, blushing slightly. _No way, a cute roommate like that is NOT what I need right now!_

"Trust me, it's absolutely no trouble. You're helping me out, actually. My roommate transferred to another school this year, and I don't like living alone." Asami said.

"Well, in that case, I'm glad to help?" Korra replied uncertainly. _I guess there's nothing I can do about it right now... _Asami smiled in response, and grabbed Korra's hand. The cool smoothness of Asami's skin was a sharp contrast to Korra's warm, calloused palms.

"Here, let me show you to our dorms!" And just like that, Asami dragged the reluctant Korra off the court and into her new life.


End file.
